Bella the Wild Child
by Bella and Edward Always
Summary: Twilight. Bella is a teenage girl who has pushed her Father too far so is being sent to a boarding school in England. Will she learn to change her behavior or will she stay the Wild Child? Normal Pairings  ;  No wild child characters.By Kelly Barrett.


**Hiya, this is my first story so take it easy on me :D**

**Bpov**

"That is it I have had enough of you and your attitude, I have warned you dozens of time about your behaviour. I do not need this! YOU ARE GOING TO ENGLAND!

"WHAT? You think just coz mum went to England its ganna magically straighten ME OUT?!"

argghh I cant not believe this, what am I ganna do in England it rains like all the time, I HAVE NO CLOTHS FOR THAT, OMG and I am NO WAY I am going to wear that hideous uniform eww totally gross. Right I need to call Tanya she is ganna freak we'r meant to be going on a massive shopping spree in 3 days. Arrr this is soo totally unfair!!!! I ran up to my room slamming doors.

"Hay babee" I said to Tanya

"Oh, hay babe, sorry I am like really busy, sorry I sec omg no you can not wear that dress with them heels.... OMG, sorry babe we'r having like a total fashion crisis. So what's up?"

" Tanya, I don't know what I'm ganna do, my dads sending me off to that boarding school in England".

I was getting really upset now. What am I going to do about my gawjus shoes, I can't not take them but there ganna be ruined. Oh sorry I guess you want to know who I am. I'm Bella swan and I am like really spoilt. My mum died when I was younger, in a car crash. I have an older brother called Emmett and he is always telling me I am pushing dad too far. This time I think he was right but dad didn't need to freak that much. Okay I guess you want to know what I done. Right so my dads "Girlfriend" was moving in today so I just thought id give her a really good Malabo welcome. So I called all my friends over and when the van arrived I told them to take what they want. Oh yeah and then I grabbed some of her horrible clothes and jumped into from our back garden into the sea with them. So that's it dad came and dome the whole your going to England crap.

"Aww that's really too bad. Do you want me to com over and help you pack". Okay she really didn't seem bothered really she seemed like the sooner the better. Can't be though, we are like totally 100% bestest friends.

"Err, yeah okay thanks babe, bye" I hung up my iphone 3Gs, just as Emmett came bursting through my door.

"HAY" I shouted. "Don't bother knocking"

"Hay little sis" great what does he want "Dad told me what you done" he chuckled " I have to admit that was a good one"

"All my ideas are good" he gave me that look that's says, are you being serious. "What"

"Really bells" He's the only one allowed to call me bells, coz mum and him both called me it, but I wont let anyone else. I get real pissed if they do. "You really think that burning of dad's suits was a good idea"

"Well yeah, he didn't have enough time to go and buy another suit did he so I got us out of going to Victoria's birthday party didn't I ?" Victoria is dads "Girlfriend"

"Okay, but what about the time, at the salon you swapped her blond hair dye with bright neon pink? Huh?". Hehehe that was so funny her face was bright red and she went mental. "Well it taught her never to bring me to the salon with her again".

"Okay fine whatever, so boarding school aye?"

"I know this is soo unfair he just doesn't give a shit about me"

"Aww, don't be like that you know he does"

"No he doesn't otherwise he wouldn't send a poor 16 year old girl to live in a big new lonely country all on her own" I said, them I slowly looked up at him as I was looking down pretending to fidget with my hand and pouted at him. Hehe, I know he can't resist it when I pout.

" Arr fine, what do you want"

"I want you to ask dad if you can come with me" I pouted again "please"

"Aww bells you know I would but its all girls"

" I know but I was researching it, and right next to it there's an all boy's boarding school" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay fine I will ask dad"

"YES" I said while giving him a hug.

"How long would we have to stay there for?"

" Err, I will just take a look" I said while getting my phone out of my Gucci bag. Today I was wearing all Gucci. My three-quarter length sleeve dress, 'jungle' medium hobo with bamboo ring and tassel with bamboo detail and metal beads, my medium round frame sunglasses with bamboo detail on temple, my tela print carré and Rigid bracelet with horsebit motif.**(****Link to pic on my page)**

" You can stay till your 18, then if you want to, there is a mixed gender collage where you can either board or not". I bet your all wondering how old Emmett is if he can stay but he's older than me. Emmett is 3 minutes older than me yep that's right we'r twins but I just happen to be the more "hormonal one with a bad attitude problem". Don't think Emmett is a goody goody coz he is soo not but I just do it to stop things happening and mostly to my dad's "girlfriend".

"Okay them little sis, I will talk to dad about it later" he said while ruffling my hair.

"OMG Emmett, get out you just ruined my hair"

"Well I hope your not going out!"

"And why is that then?" God he can be a big teddy bear one minute and then dad the next arr.

"Coz that dress could be a top on you"

"ARR GET OUT"

"Wow!"

"Now!" I screamed while Emmett went running to my door, he knows how I can get. I pick up one of my flower vases and though it at the door. The door closed after Emmett just in time for it to hit the closing door.

"Wow stressy" he chuckled outside my door

"Whatever" I wasent going out but it was still none of him business what I chose to wear.

Tanya came and helped me pack and then we just hung around in my pool until it was getting late.**(Link to swimsuit on my page)(AND POOL)**

Emmett came to say night to me and told me that dad said that he could come with me and that he was ganna give us a new car each that was ganna be shipped over tonight and we would see it tomorrow night when we were in England. Well got a big day tomorrow so night night.

**KK, please tell me how you think it was. FAVOURITE BIT? WORST BIT? Please read and Review it would mean the world to me. :D x x x x x x x **


End file.
